


[Art] The Golden Lock

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art for Fic, Collars, Community: deancasbigbang, Cover Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Hugs, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [DCBB 2016] Dean and Castiel are in love. In another world, they would be together. In another world, the fact that they are both omegas wouldn’t matter, but in this world it does. In this world, they are property, put on display by their alphas, and every look and touch must be a well-kept secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Lock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687581) by [casual_distance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance). 



> Pinch-hit for the DeanCas Big Bang 2016
> 
> I'm not exactly good pinch-hitter material, but I thought I would help out anyway and tried my best. Check out the story (mind the tags!) of the author that inspired this, please!

[](http://imgur.com/RTYm1CL)

[](http://imgur.com/QiFxT9h)

[](http://imgur.com/K6pJ04N)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/153852712167/)


End file.
